Smile for Me...
by Violet Aurora
Summary: A sort of pre-prologue to Impossibility. Sesshoumaru asks Rin to marry him. (^_^) Shortfic. About four/five pages.


Smile for Me...  
  
"Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. He sat in the moonlight with her, near a lake. Vast forest was everywhere, but a path interfered between them. It led from Sesshoumaru's home to the silvery water.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The young girl smiled brightly at the demon.  
  
"Do you have someone you love?"  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru-sama. I don't," Rin replied, blushing.  
  
"Do you have someone who loves you?"  
  
"No, I don't. I don't believe I do," Rin wondered where this was leading.  
  
"Will you always be faithful to me, Rin?"  
  
Rin looked at him, eyes wide. "You know I am, and always will be!"  
  
"If... if a man asked you to be his forever, what would you say?"  
  
"I really don't know. It depends on wether I loved him or not. Why, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Rin... " He sighed. "I'll see you later," Sesshoumaru placed something behind her, and walked away. He stopped and said: "Don't pick it up until I'm gone. Let me know about this when I next see you."  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," She told him, confused. She was curious of what had been left behind by Sesshoumaru. When she heard his retreating footsteps gone, Rin turned around and saw what he had left.  
  
She gasped.  
  
It was a fan, one with delicate features. The frame was of ivory, carved splendidly and efficiently. The rice paper was painted in red and white. It was a scene showing a cherry tree's blossoms falling softly into a lake. It was so extravagant and magnificent Rin could not believe it. And what was even more surprising... Sesshoumaru accepted her. He wanted to marry! Marry her, Rin, who was only fifteen (soon to be sixteen).  
  
Rin sobbed. Of course she would accept! When Sesshoumaru had asked her who she loved, she lied, of course, because Rin did not want him to know that she loved him. But now that she saw Sesshoumaru loved her... It was very surprising, since he supposedly hated humans. But not her. Not Rin... he loved Rin, as she did him. Rin couldn't wait to tell him she accepted his offer.  
  
Sesshoumaru, for one, was very nervous. Something he hadn't been for a very, very long time. What if Rin refused? What if she was lying, and really did love someone else? He didn't know what to... well, he wasn't even sure about that.  
  
Sighing, he entered his room, and snapped at Jaken to be sure not to disturb him. He hoped that Rin would accept. It even surprised him that he had offered the fan to her... A human, marry him? Years ago the thought wouldn't even have crossed his mind. But now--well, Rin had changed his life ever since he had met her. It was an amazing thing. And she was an amazing woman. Yes, she was a woman now, not to be toyed with, not to be treated as a child.  
  
It was later on, past midnight. Sesshoumaru was awake, and staring at the bright moon in the sky. He heard a soft knock at the door, and wondered annoyingly if it was Jaken, whom he had told not to be disturbed at all. If it was the green little bug, he would squash him without a second thought. He bid the knocker to come inside, and when she did, Sesshoumaru found that it wasn't Jaken at all.  
  
It was Rin's smell... he hadn't noticed before. She stepped inside light, a slight pink blush on her cheeks. Shuffling her feet, she said: "I... um... I didn't think you would be sleeping, Sesshoumaru-sama. And if you were, I apologize."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned from his window, and looked at her. "No, I was not sleeping. What did you come in my room for, Rin?"  
  
Rin's eyes filled with tears, and she flung herself at her demon lord. Hugging him tight, she buried her face into his chest. "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama! I took the fan... I'll be with you forever. I'll be your mate! And I'll always be faithful and good, I promise... "  
  
Sesshoumaru's arms slowly circled around her waist, and he pulled her to him. "Rin... thank you for accepting. And it's Sesshoumaru, without the -sama. Please."  
  
"Of course, Sesshoumaru!" Rin was joyful beyond words. She could not describe the feelings inside her at the moment--joy, love, contentment and pleasure... all that and more.  
  
"Rin," said Sesshoumaru. "Will you sleep in my bed with me tonight?"  
  
His betrothed looked up at him in surprise, but nodded quickly. "Yes, I will."  
  
He slightly smiled at her, bent down and kissed her on her lips. Rin closed her eyes in ecstasy. Sesshoumaru drew back, and gave her a sort of smile. 


End file.
